Klaine Song Drabbles
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: These are various Klaine song-based drabbles I decided to do when I'm like, super bored. I hope you like them!
1. Call Me Maybe

Klaine Song Drabbles

**Hey Everyone. Me again. I decided to try that thing where you put your music on shuffle and write a fanfic in the duration of the song last night so I'll upload the ones that I do when I do them up here and you can review with what you think of them. As the title says, these will all be Klaine, just so you're warned! Enjoy! ;)**

**Call Me Maybe – Glee Cast**

Blaine sat at the table of the bar with a beer.

"You OK?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to being at bars."

"Well, we'll just have to change that then."

"Huh?"

"We'll start coming weekly."

"I don't know. I don't really like bars."

"Sure you do."  
"Sure I don't."

Just then, the door opened and in came a group of girls dragging a boy with them. The boy didn't look like he wanted to be there but got dragged there regularly. He was kinda cute. Blaine turned back to Sebastian.

"You know what? Maybe we should come more often."

He then walked up to the boy.

"Hey. Um, excuse me?" Blaine asked. The boy turned around.

"Do you want to swap numbers? You look like you need help." Blaine continued. The boy smiled gratefully at Blaine and grabbed a piece of paper one of the girls were holding.

"Kuuuuurrrrrt." The girl whined.

"Raaaaccccch." The boy, or Kurt, whined back playfully.

"Kurt." The boy held out his hand.

"Blaine." Blaine accepted the hand shake and sat down.

They chatted for a while. He stood up as he saw Sebastian get up and wave him over.

"Call me maybe." Blaine winked as he walked off.

"We have GOT to come here more often!" Blaine said as they walked out of the bar.

**Hey. What'd you think. This was my first one. I hope it was OK. Please review and make me happy! ;)**


	2. Everytime

**Hey. Here's another one. I absolutely LOVE this song. It has so much feeling and is just plain beautiful! I may have gone slightly crazy when I found out Glee were covering it! I hope you like this and I'm wondering whether I should do this as a full story or not. Tell me what you think and please review. Thanks. ;)**

**Everytime – Glee cast**

Kurt sat down in his empty apartment. It wasn't complete without Blaine. Kurt sighed. He didn't have anything to do. New York was a big city without Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine had broken up a week ago after an argument about everything revolving around Kurt. That obviously hurt like crazy but as if that wasn't enough, Kurt had then got a call 2 days ago saying Blaine had been killed in a car crash. According to his parents, the last thing he said before he was gone was, 'Why Kurt?"

Kurt felt tears burning as he thought back to it. He decided to go for a walk and see if he could walk it off.

**I know it's short, it looked longer on my phone. I don't really like the ending either but the song stopped so I had to stop. Tell me what you thought and whether you think I should do a full story of this, the fight, the call, the funeral. I'm still not sure. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Mine

**Hey. Me again! So, I love this song as well and was so happy when I found out Glee are gonna cover this too (OOPS. Sorry to those who didn't know that. Forget I ever said anything)! I love Taylor Swift, I'm trying to beg my mum to let me get the Taylor Swift flute music book!Anyways, here it is.**

**Mine – Taylor Swift**

Kurt sat in his car and waited. He soon saw Blaine and got out.

"Blaine." he called.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine called back, walking over.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

When they got to Kurt's house, they went through to the living room and Kurt sat down, Blaine led down, his head resting in Kurt's lap.

"Hey. Remember the first time we admitted we loved each other?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. By the river."

"Yeah. That was cool."

"Yeah. What about our first break up?"

"Oh yeah. Not so cool."

"No. you really surprised me though. I thought you'd kick me out."

"Never. You're the best thing that's ever been mine." Blaine said.

**Another short one. I have to start making them double as long on my phone. Cute, right? Review with what you think. I LOVE reviews. They always make my day! ;)**


	4. RIP Cory

**Heya. OK. I get back from Paris to hear the Cory news and practically sobbed. Any mention of him makes tears well up.**

**Rest in peace Cory. You were loved by all your fans. You were such an inspiration and an absolutely amazing idol to have. You will be sorely missed by all your fans, family and friends. Glee won't be the same without you. Not without you. Not without Finn. You played the best Finn ever. You will always be remembered and remain in our hearts. We love you Cory. Our prayers go to Lea. We are all here for her. And we know you are her guardian angel, looking down on her. We really do love you Cory.**

**OK. I feel slightly better know. I still miss him tons though. I know you aren't meant to A/N s as seperate chapters but I just really had to write this. Ok. Bye!**


End file.
